


Art: Secret Garden

by mekare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Challenge Response, Community: wintercompanion, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Nudity, Pastels, Reading, TARDIS Rooms, agressively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: The Doctor just wants to enjoy his book. Jack enjoys surprising the Doctor a little too much.Art for the 2017 Wintercompanion Summer Holidays Challenge - emotional edition. The prompt: secret garden, amusement, Mary had a little lamb. I ignored the song-part of the prompt.





	Art: Secret Garden




End file.
